Benutzer Diskussion:Sorunome
Urlaub Ab Montag den 19. Juli bis Montag den 2. August werde ich im Urlaub sein. LG, Tim @Support 10:39, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :soll ich auch immer sagen wenn ich in Urlaub fahre? (war erst letzte woche in england) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 15:04, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Sagen wir: hilfreich wäre es eventuell, dennoch bleibt es Dir natürlich überlassen. Nur wollte ich Dich wenigstens darüber informieren. Wie war es in Britannien? Tim @Support 15:48, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich war vom 6.7. bis zum 15.7. als Austauschschüler in England.Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 15:52, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Wäre ich auch mal gerne. Kurze Zeit, oder? Tim @Support 15:53, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::10 Tage ist besser als nichts. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 15:59, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Stimmt auch wiederum ;-) Tim @Support 16:13, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Dein Archiv Hey, Du kannst auch Deine Diskussion einfach verschieben. Dann hast Du auch direkt alle Versionen mit drin. Das solltest Du ja bereits wissen. Ich werde mal Button + bei Deinem Archiv mittels der common.css entfernen, da sie ja nicht mehr als Diskussion benutzt wird. Tim @Support 19:22, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Ab dem mit dem Button + versteh ich nur Bahnhof. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 16:55, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) CSS Hi Sorunome, tut mir leid, aber ich hab deine Bearbeitung der Wikia.css rückgängig machen müssen. Auf Anhieb sehe ich da keine einzige Anweisung, die mit unseren Nutzungsbedingungen vereinbar wäre. Das ist bei einigen Anpassungen manchmal nicht sofort einsichtig - aber das Ausblenden der Werbung ist schon hart. Da kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass du vermutet hast, dass das in Ordnung wäre... Als Daumenregel gilt: Alles innerhalb der Content-Area ist style-bar, wobei die Funktionalität (und die Platzierung von Funktionen) grundsätzlich nicht verändert werden sollten. Ansonsten einfach nachfragen. Danke. --Avatar 16:21, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Entschuigen, ich kenne mich mit css nicht aus, ich habe nur irgendwo gelesen dieß würde die box links verschieben. Etwas was ich nicht darf wollte ich gar nicht machen. Entschuldigung Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 06:28, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hat aber leider auch noch mehr verändert. Wie ich sehe hast Du den Skin neu angepasst, das gefällt mir sehr gut. Danke! Hier findest Du die Richtlinien zum neuen Skin, ansonsten einfach mich oder Avatar fragen. Gruß, Tim @Support 11:19, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) "Beförderung" Hallo Sorunome. Da Du immer fleißig hier arbeitest (Regelmäßigkeit zählt auch dazu), habe ich jetzt mal dafür gesorgt, dass Du Bürokratenrechte bekommst (wegen einem Softwarefehler konnte ich Dir keine erteilen). Ich möchte mich zukünftig aus dem Harry-Potter-Lexikon offiziell zurückziehen. Du bist derzeit der einzige angemeldete Benutzer, der hier aktiv ist, das möchte ich ändern. Eine Partnerschaft mit dem Harry Potter Wiki und Lexikon war bereits in Überlegung. Was hälst Du von dieser Idee? Tim @Support 20:47, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :HEy, danke für die Bürokratenrechte! :) Also, was ich von der Partnerschaft halte: Ich bin zweigespalten da einersets dann mehr Leute dort auf diese Seite kommen würden, aber andererseits auch die Leute die hier editieren merken, dass dort schon viel mehr Informationen sind und dieses Wiki ganz auslassen. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 11:55, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Da Wikia generell gegen Partnerschaften mit externen Wikis ist und ich die Wikia Community als Support-Mitarbeiter vertrete und auch keine Rückmeldung mehr vom Harry Potter Wiki und Lexikon kam halte ich es für besser keine Partnerschaft anzustreben. Liebe Grüße, Tim @Support 09:40, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ok, gut ist verständlich, auch dass Wikia gegen Partnerseiten von externen Wikis ist! :D Denen geht es eh alle nur um das Geld, welches sie nicht bekommen, wenn die Partnerseiten nicht von ihnen sind. :) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 13:10, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Anregung: Wiki-Zusammenführung Hallo Sorunome, ist bin gestern darüber gestolpert, dass es parallel zwei Harry-Potter-Wikis gibt. Das oben genannte Wiki ist offenbar inzwischen zu Wikia umgezogen und ist jetzt unter de.harry-potter zu finden. Ich würde mir an eurer Stelle überlegen, ob ihr die beiden Wikis nicht fusioniert. Das bedeutet zwar einiges an Arbeit, aber es würden sicherlich beide Seiten davon profitieren. Vielleicht solltet ihr euch mal mit den Admins des anderen Wikis zusammensetzen. Viele Grüße, --Weas-El ✉ 15:22, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Hallo Weas-El. Ich hatte schon eine Wiki-Zusammenführung geplant, jedoch hatte ich noch nicht die Zeit, es in die Tat umzusetzen (steht auf meiner zu-erledigen-Liste). Sorunome, ich hatte vor, dass dieses Wiki gelöscht und das de.harry-potter nach de.harrypotter umzieht. Als Bedingung hätte ich, dass Du Administrator im "neuen" Wiki wirst. Deshalb frage ich Dich, ob Du mit der Aktion überhaupt einverstanden bist, oder ob Du bei zwei Wikis verbleiben möchtest. Tim (SVG) 15:33, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Mir wäre es recht, wenn die drüben mal Bilder hinzufügen würdest. Es erscheint mir etwas merkwürdig, dass nach so langer Existenz da noch keine >Bilder sind. Aber ansonsten bin ich Einverstanden. (Falls ich admin werde) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 13:44, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Die haben so wenige Bilder, weil es damals auf dem eigenen Server Probleme mit den Urheberrechten gab. Aber die sind mit einer Wiki-Zusammenführung nicht einverstanden, wie ich gerade erfahren musste. Na dann, wünsche ich Dir noch ein frohes Schaffen, Sorunome! Tim (SVG) 13:51, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ok.... Obwohl ich es WIRKLICH besser fände mit na Zusammenfügung........ Ich red nochmal mit denen. :) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 13:55, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Sind echt net einverstanden, vielleicht wenn dieses wiki besser ist. :D Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 16:02, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Kontrollierer Hallo Sorunome. Uberfuzzy hat die Tage den Bug bezüglich der Vergabe von Bürokratenrechten behoben und die Gruppe „Kontrollierer“ (patroller) erstellt. Kontrollierer können Bearbeitungen mit Zurücksetzen zurücksetzen sowie fremde und eigene (automatisch) Bearbeitungen als kontrolliert markieren. Die Gruppe „Zurücksetzer“ (rollback) konnte er jedoch nicht entfernen, weswegen ich sie über die Wikia.css und Common.css auf Spezial:Benutzerrechte ausgeblendet habe (das rollback-Recht ist schon in den Kontrollierer-Rechten, weswegen diese Gruppe damit überflüssig wird). Administratoren verfügen bereits über diese Rechte. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 16:20, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :OK, vielen Dank für diese Information! :) 95.117.249.205 17:12, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : ^Sorry, ich war irgendwie ausgeloggt. :) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 13:12, 27. Jul. 2011 (UTC) 3 pages on a same subjet? Hi, sorry to disturb you. I'm the french admin, I clean up the interwiki de: links on the french wiki. It seems that there 3 pages on the same subject: *Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste *Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste *Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Do we keep only one of them and make redirections with the 2 others? I don't know how it is spelled and capitalized in the german books. -- 12:27, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) There's also 2 pages: *Fred Weasley II *"Fred Weasley II."